1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fastener kits and, more particularly, to a multipurpose fastener kit and associated accessories.
2. Prior Art
Fastening clip for connecting two plate-shaped structural parts are known in the most varied of design embodiment forms and generally include a head that comprises a conical flange which more or less sealingly bears against the facing side of the structural part and is axially deformable in a limited manner in order to ensure a height compensation. On the head of the fastening clip there is formed a shank which consists of two or more legs which may be radially sprung and which at the free end run out into an introduction end and in each case comprise a shoulder radially on the outside, with which a hole edge is gripped from behind.
One disadvantage of most prior art examples of such fasteners is that their attachment often requires a considerable application force which however is mostly smaller than the holding force. The prior art fasteners are also further limited by being solely designed for vertically or horizontally passing through two adjoining plates. Such fasteners are not suitable for forming an angled connection point, thus greatly limiting the uses thereof. A third disadvantage of the prior art fasteners is the fact that the exposed surfaces thereof are often obvious and obtrusive, and are also easy points contact along which the fasteners can be pried out by an unauthorized person or persons tampering with the fastener.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multipurpose fastener kit and associated accessories in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing fasteners that are quickly and easily installed, convenient and efficient to use, versatile in the applications thereof, and are durable for extended periods of use. All versions of the fasteners are easily installed with the simple tap of a hammer, thus saving the user a considerable amount of time and energy. Such fasteners are produced in a variety of sizes and styles, and can be produced from various materials, depending on the intended application thereof. The exposed head surface features a conformal design that makes it visually appealing and unobtrusive, prevents it from being caught on items, and makes it virtually impossible to pry loose.